Travesía de verano e invierno
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. La edad en la que se supone que las chicas se convierten en princesas y reciben flores y poemas. La edad donde encuentras a tu príncipe azul aunque esté sea de otro mundo. [Un fic para el reto de marzo "Juntos y revueltos" de "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"]


**DISCLAIMER:** The Iron Fey es una historia que pertenece a Julie Kagawa, igual que los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto temático de marzo «Juntos y revueltos» del foro «El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos».

* * *

 **TRAVESÍA DE VERANO E INVIERNO**

Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

Hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. La edad en la que se supone que las chicas se convierten en princesas y reciben flores, y poemas alusivos a esta hermosa época. La edad donde encuentras a tu príncipe azul.

Pero para mí no hay nada de especial en este día. Además de que tendría que ir a la escuela a aguantar las bromas pesadas de mis compañeros y posiblemente nadie —a excepción de mi mejor amigo, Ron— se acordaría de felicitarme, no habría fiesta o alguna actividad extraordinaria, salvo quizás ver una película con Ron o recostarme a leer un libro en mi habitación.

La historia de mi vida.

No he tenido la fortuna de nacer en una familia con mejores posibilidades y por ello hay muchas cosas que no puedo permitirme. Sin embargo, valoro enormemente a mi madre, a su nuevo esposo —mi padrastro James, con quien se casó luego de que mi padre simplemente desapareciera—, a mi perro Fang y a mi medio hermano, el pequeño Harry quienes hacen que mi vida no sea tan miserable a pesar de que hay cosas que en ocasiones me desconciertan un poco como el hecho de que por momentos parece que James se olvida de que existo.

Es literal. En más de una ocasión lo he visto observándome como si tratara de adivinar quién soy y aunque al principio se me hacía raro, ahora ya me he acostumbrado a ello porque no solo pasa conmigo.

En la escuela por ejemplo, la mayoría de personas parecen hacer de cuenta que Ron tampoco existe. Y no porque sea un marginado o porque lo ignoren a propósito, es más como si supieran que está ahí mientras pueden verlo, pero luego simplemente no recuerdan quien es o lo que ha hecho, a pesar de que es un bromista de primera.

Lo sé, es una tontería y pensaran que estoy loca pero siguiendo con el asunto que me atañe ahora, como había previsto, la mañana de mi cumpleaños no fue diferente de otras.

Luego de vestirme con unos desgastados jeans y una sencilla camiseta azul, bajé a desayunar como todos los días, aunque únicamente recibí la felicitación de Harry y de Hedwig —su pequeña lechuza de peluche—, pues mi madre había salido temprano al trabajo y James al parecer lo había olvidado por completo.

Decidí que no le daría importancia al asunto y salí de casa hacia la parada del autobús que quedaba a unos cinco minutos de mi casa. Al llegar me percaté de que no había nadie todavía y sin poder evitarlo, sentí como un escalofrío recorría mi columna vertebral porque tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba, a pesar de que técnicamente estaba sola.

Volví mi mirada a los árboles tras de mí y al no ver a nadie decidí que me había vuelto paranoica. Sin embargo, cuando centré mi atención en la carretera, una mano agarró mi brazo y me hizo sobresaltar.

—¡Boo! —pronunció una voz seguida de una sonora carcajada que yo conocía bien.

Ron Weasel con su alborotado cabello rojo y sus penetrantes ojos azules me miraba divertido.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede, idiota? —le reclamé con enfado.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara, princesa —dijo entre risas—. Estoy seguro de que pensaste que era un asesino al estilo de _juegos macabros._

Traté de ignorarlo y me concentré en esperar que el autobús apareciera.

—Oh, vamos, Hermione. No es para tanto.

—Eres un inmaduro.

—Eso no es nuevo, princesa. Pero en serio, no vas decirme que no fue divertido.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Claro que no lo fue y deja de llamarme «princesa». Ya no soy una niña.

—¡Es cierto! Casi lo olvido —dijo sacando algo de su mochila—. Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.

Ignoré que había vuelto a llamarme «princesa» y en cambio tomé el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de periódico viejo y lo abrí para descubrir un ejemplar de _El sueño de una noche de verano_ de Shakespeare.

Volví mis ojos a Ron.

—Gracias —dije sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—No hay por qué, pero me estaba preguntando si te gustaría ver una película luego de la escuela —agregó al tiempo que apareció el viejo cacharro que nos llevaría hasta la escuela.

—Seguro —contesté antes de abordar.

* * *

En la escuela las cosas no fueron diferentes de lo que pensaba.

Recibí algunas miradas de desdén de aquellos chicos que solían llamarme «comelibros», aunque la mayoría de personas decidieron ignorarme. Por lo menos nadie me llamó «pelo de escoba» —por aquello de mi indomable melena castaña—, pues hoy en definitiva no estaba de humor para soportarlos y prefería por más, pasar totalmente desapercibida.

Y gracias a alguna fuerza divina, las clases pasaron volando.

La última de ellas, que era dictada en la sala de computación, se tornó monótona al principio pues el señor Slughorn se dedicó a hablar sobre la manera como la tecnología estaba revolucionando el mundo y sólo hasta la mitad de esta, permitió que encendiéramos los ordenadores.

No obstante, en aquel momento fue cuando las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas. La pantalla de mi ordenador se puso totalmente oscura hasta que en ella apareció un sencillo letrero en blanco que de alguna manera logró asustarme:

 _Hermione Granger. Te estamos viendo e iremos por ti._

Mi primera reacción fue ver a todos lados para encontrar a alguien riendo a carcajadas al ver mi cara de espanto, pero todos mis compañeros estaban concentrados en sus propios ordenadores y una vez volví mis ojos a la pantalla me fijé en que las palabras seguían apareciendo continuamente hasta llenarla por completo.

De inmediato empecé a ejecutar comandos, rogando para que lo que estuviera sucediendo dejara de pasar y justo cuando el profesor pasó frente a mí, la pantalla del ordenador se apagó por completo.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger? —preguntó el maestro, observando con extrañeza mi expresión.

—El ordenador se ha apagado —contesté, viendo la pantalla donde minutos antes brillaba un letrero blanco.

—Ya había sido extraño que funcionara tan bien. Bueno, será mejor que comparta el ordenador con la señorita Parkinson por el resto de la clase —dijo y yo lamenté enormemente aquello.

Si había alguien en toda la escuela que me detestara, esa era la líder de las porristas, Pansy Parkinson.

Vi el desdén en su cara, pero durante el resto de la clase se dedicó a hacer de cuenta que yo no estaba allí como si no hubiera tenido que hacerme unas cuantas preguntas de lo que el profesor estaba pidiendo que hiciéramos.

Al final, las clases terminaron por completo y yo me dirigí a la salida de la escuela para esperar a que mi madre me recogiera. Como imaginé, tuve que aguardar durante una hora, sentada en una pequeña banca. Casi empezó a llover cuando llegó al aparcamiento de la escuela.

—Lo siento, cariño. Estaba ocupada. —Se disculpó una vez estuvo frente a mí.

Sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor al ver que no me había felicitado y tampoco me había preguntado por mi día en la escuela, pero luego de unos instantes decidí que dejaría las cosas por la paz. Pronto estaría en mi habitación y mañana sería otro día.

Condujo a casa en total silencio y por algunos instantes permití que mi pensamiento volviera al asunto de la frase en el ordenador. Había alguien que quería gastarme una broma pesada. No obstante, deseché el pensamiento una vez empezamos a recorrer el último tramo a casa pues algo extraño en el bosque llamó mi atención.

Ahí detrás de la bruma espesa de los árboles había un chico.

Pero no era cualquier chico.

Montado sobre su enorme y negro corcel, su penetrante mirada gris parecía querer taladrarme y aunque lo primero en lo que reparé fue en su hermoso rostro de hielo, su largo cabello rubio platino y su vestimenta oscura también llamaron mi atención. Aquel chico parecía salido de un cuento de hadas o incluso de una historia de terror.

—¿Hermione? —Llamó mi madre—. ¿Estás bien?

Volteé a verla para encontrar que me dirigía una mirada contrariada.

—Lo siento mamá, ¿Qué decías?

—Te he dicho que mañana tendrás que tomar el autobús a casa. Debo quedarme un poco más en la tienda.

—Ok —contesté distraída y volviendo mis ojos al lugar donde había visto al chico pero ya no había rastro de él.

Lo peor fue que en los siguientes minutos no pude sacar sus ojos grises de mi cabeza hasta que al llegar a casa me encontré con una escena por demás desquiciada.

Harry chillaba desesperadamente mientras era arañado de manera salvaje por Fang que se movía con rapidez ante los fallidos intentos de James por apartar al perro de su hijo.

 _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

Durante el tiempo en que Fang había estado con nosotros, jamás había tenido un comportamiento tan agresivo y mucho menos hacia mi hermano pequeño a quien adoraba. Luego un rato más, James y mi madre tomaron por fin al perro y se dirigieron hacia el auto, indicando que tenían que dejarlo a disposición del refugio de animales de manera indefinida mientras yo debía limpiar los arañazos que Harry traía en sus brazos.

¡Vaya manera de terminar mi cumpleaños!

Cuando se fueron, me dirigí con el pequeño hacia su habitación pero antes de que intentara limpiar la sangre de los arañazos, él mismo empezó a lamerla.

—Tengo hambre —masculló aún con la lengua sobre sus heridas. Pude notar que su voz sonaba diferente.

—Déjame revisarte y luego te daré de comer —contesté acercándome a él con algo de alcohol y algodón.

—Por favor Hermy, por favor —repitió y pude ver algo en su mirada que me asustó.

—Bien. —Me rendí—. Te haré un omelette y luego dejarás que te limpie las heridas.

Harry no contestó y en cambio me siguió hasta la cocina, arrastrando sus pequeños pies.

Ignorando la situación, tomé una sartén y saqué unos cuantos huevos de la nevera. Una vez la mezcla estuvo lista la vacié dentro del recipiente con aceite caliente. Los huevos no tardaron más de cinco minutos en cocinarse pero para cuando intenté colocarlos en un plato, Harry me arrebató la sartén caliente de las manos y devoró por completo su contenido en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Harry! —chillé pero el niño no me hizo caso y en cambio arrojó la sartén al piso con violencia, justo muy cerca de donde yacían los restos de un destruido Hedwig.

 _¿Qué le había pasado a su peluche favorito?_

—Todavía tengo hambre —dijo pero yo le di la espalda.

—Pues no te daré nada más porque puedes enfermarte —volví a mirarlo.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, con su mirada siniestra clavada en mi rostro y por un segundo vi algo extraño en él. Su piel pareció tornarse oscura, arrugada y marchita y su rostro se deformó en una mueca llena de dientes que luego se clavaron en una de mis piernas.

—¡Demonios! —grité adolorida mientras las lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos. Los dientes de Harry eran como cuchillos lacerando mi piel. El dolor empezó a nublar mi visión.

—¡Hermione!

Volví mi mirada a la puerta principal desde donde Ron me observaba con sus enormes ojos azules muy abiertos.

Cuando Harry vio a Ron, emitió un sonido parecido a un gruñido y soltando mi pierna se escabulló hacia su habitación. El dolor era indescriptible. Podía sentir la sangre correr a borbotones mientras la herida palpitaba. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Con ayuda de Ron me puse sobre el viejo sofá de la sala mientras traté de ahogar un sollozo.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? —logré decir—. Es una locura. Harry… Harry me ha atacado igual que un animal salvaje.

—Ese no era Harry —contestó con expresión seria.

 _¿Qué había dicho?_

Aunque el dolor era terrible, mi juicio seguía intacto. ¿Qué ese no era Harry? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Pero Ron me ignoró y fue a buscar una toalla con la cual empezar a curar mi herida y para cuando volvió, mis pantalones estaban empapados de sangre y yo me sentía un poco mareada.

 _¿Estaba soñando?_

Porque no había otra explicación para toda aquella locura.

—Ten —dijo entregándome una pequeña botella con un líquido amarillento sin aroma—. Toma esto para que te sientas mejor.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté tomando la botella.

—¿Por qué tienes que cuestionarlo todo? Bébela, te ayudará a aliviar el dolor.

Traté de no renegar y quitando la tapa de la botella, le di un sorbo.

—Feliz cumpleaños a mí —dije con ironía.

Ron mientras tanto, tomó la toalla empapada de sangre y la llevó hasta el cesto de la ropa sucia. Pensé por un momento que estaba tratando de evadir mis preguntas sobre Harry y me concentré en no quedarme dormida, aunque sentía que ya había empezado a cabecear. No obstante, mi herida parecía casi curada.

 _¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?_

Cuando regresó, me había enderezado en el sillón y lo observaba con expresión casi adormilada.

—Ron, ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo con Harry?

—Trata de calmarte, princesa. Deberías descansar un poco.

—¡Exijo una maldita explicación ahora! —Exclamé enojada—. No quieras hacerme pasar por tonta.

—En ningún momento, pero se suponía que esto no debía suceder. No tenías que ver nada de esto. Es mi culpa por dejarte sola.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Esto —señaló una nueva botella que sacó de su bolsillo—, es vino de obliviate. Si tomas un sorbo te olvidarás de lo que acaba de suceder y tu vida volverá a ser normal.

—¿Qué? —pregunté confundida—. ¿Estás pidiéndome que olvide lo que sucedió? ¿Qué olvide que has dicho que Harry ya no es mi hermano? ¿Acaso eres idiota o solamente un maldito inhumano?

Ron se levantó y me dio una mirada críptica.

—Lo segundo sería una buena descripción de mí.

Lo miré desconcertada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que no soy igual a ti, princesa. Y ahora tampoco lo es tu hermano.

A pesar de que el temor y el dolor se acumularon en mi estómago, proseguí. Necesitaba encontrarle lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que la cosa que te atacó no era Harry, era un truequel.

* * *

Mis ojos vagaron lentamente por el rostro de Ron, tratando de encontrar un atisbo de humor en lo que estaba diciendo pero al ver que no sonreía y que su expresión era la más seria que le había visto jamás, terminé por convencerme de que no bromeaba.

—¿Un truequel? —Dije al fin—. ¿Qué no es eso una especie de…?

—Hada —concluyó por mí—. Un tipo de hada que se hace pasar por un niño humano. Es precisamente eso lo que ha tomado el lugar de tu hermano.

—Eres un demente —susurré—. Las hadas no existen.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Estás segura de eso? Esperaba más de ti, princesa.

—¿En serio esperas que crea que mi hermano se ha trasformado en una especie de ser con alas y purpurina?

Ron soltó una carcajada.

—Las hadas verdaderas no se parecen a _Tinkerbell,_ salvo quizás las pisquis —dijo aun sonriendo—. Los humanos son demasiado básicos al pensar en algo que no entienden.

—De verdad no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías —contesté enfadada—. Tengo que ir a ver a Harry.

Ron dejó que pasara y me siguió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi hermano. El lugar parecía un campo de batalla. Vidrios rotos, trozos de ropa y juguetes estaban esparcidos por el piso mientras el pequeño bulto que debía ser mi hermano, permanecía tapado con la sábana de su cama.

—¿Ya se fue ese hombre que da miedo? —preguntó, asustado y aunque Ron estaba a mis espaldas, mentí.

—Ya se ha ido —contesté y de inmediato la sábana voló de la cama para dejar al descubierto a una extraña criatura que trató de atacarme por segunda vez. No obstante, esta vez sí pude distinguirlo bien.

Sus ojos eran de un amarillo brillante mientras su piel arrugada se tornaba de un azul fantasmal y sus dientes parecían las fauces abiertas de un tiburón. Ahogué un grito antes de que Ron me halara de allí y cerrara la puerta tras de mí. Por un momento estuve en shock. Aquello en definitiva no era mi hermano pequeño, pero entonces, ¿Dónde estaba él?

—¿Dónde está? —pregunté, sabiendo que Ron entendería de lo que hablaba.

—En el País de las Hadas, con seguridad.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que mi primer impulso fue reír de manera sarcástica aunque permanecí en silencio. ¿De verdad estaba sucediendo esto? No podía creer que aquello fuera real, pero la punzada de dolor en mi pierna me recordó que todo lo que había sucedido era cierto y no una mala pasada de mi imaginación.

—Y entonces… —tragué saliva—. ¿Qué hay que hacer ahora?

—Ese depende de ti, princesa. Hay familias humanas que han criado a truequels antes y los han convertido en sus hijos. La mayoría piensa que solo son cambios de humor que produce la edad.

—¿Estás loco? —farfullé enojada—. Esa cosa me ha mordido horriblemente y estoy segura que atacará a mis padres en cuanto pueda. —Me detuve a pensar un momento—. Ahora entiendo la actitud de Fang. Él lo sabía.

—Eso es seguro.

—¿Hay alguna forma de deshacernos de él?

—Podemos darle una paliza y así obligar a sus padres a que lo reclamen.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Alguna otra brillante idea?

—Bueno, en realidad si hay una —dijo vacilante y rascando su cabeza—. Tendrías que ir al País de las Hadas y traer a tu hermano, así el truequel deberá marcharse. Sin embargo…

—Sin embargo, ¿qué?

—No sabes quién se llevó a tu hermano, por lo cual estarías más que perdida en la búsqueda y por si no te lo figuras, andar sin un rumbo seguro en el Nuncajamás es una pésima idea.

—Yo no sé quién se lo llevó —lo miré fijamente—. Pero tú sí.

Ron pareció nervioso.

—Bueno, digamos que tengo una ligera sospecha.

—¿Quién lo hizo?

—Quiero aclarar que no es más que una conjetura.

—¡Demonios, Ron!

—La Corte Tenebrosa.

—¿La qué?

—La Corte Tenebrosa —repitió—. Los seguidores y sirvientes de Narcissa, la reina del Aire y la Oscuridad. Los más grandes enemigos del rey Sirius y la reina Marlene, soberanos de la Corte de Verano.

—Espera, ¿Cortes de las hadas? ¿Igual que en el libro que me regalaste? ¿Qué esos no son mitos antiguos?

—Antiguos, sí. Mitos, definitivamente no. Los reyes de las hadas son inmortales porque sobre ellos se han escrito infinidad de cuentos, baladas, poemas e historias que preservan su existencia —dijo con seguridad—. Nacimos de los sueños y miedos de los humanos y si se nos recuerda, existiremos para siempre.

—¿Existiremos? ¿Quieres decir que tú…? —pregunté perpleja mientras Ron ensanchaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Mucho gusto princesa, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, súbdito de la Corte de Verano. —Hizo una reverencia—. Pero puedes seguir llamándome Ron.

* * *

Parecía increíble toda la historia que me había contado, pero fue cuando se convirtió en un enorme pájaro negro ante mis ojos, cuando le creí completamente. ¿En serio mi mejor amigo era un personaje de cuentos? Mi vida se había puesto de cabeza justo al cumplir los dieciséis y aunque se suponía que debía esperar un cuento de hadas, lo que estaba obteniendo a cambio, había conseguido aterrorizarme.

—Bueno, ahora que lo sabes todo, creo que es justo que iniciemos nuestro viaje —sonrió y se frotó el cuello—. Toma lo que quieras llevar porque puede que estés fuera por algún tiempo.

Asentí y sin decir más, me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé mi bolso bordado de cuentas y lo llené con lo que creí que podía utilizar en el País de las Hadas: un cambio de ropa, una linterna, unas aspirinas, una coca cola y una bolsa de patatas fritas. Por último escribí una nota a mi madre y salí del lugar, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

Al llegar a la sala hallé a Ron esperándome y una vez puse la nota en un lugar visible, asentí.

—Estoy lista.

—Muy bien —contestó levantándose—. Pero debes saber que esto será peligroso, sin embargo, ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de emoción?

* * *

Ron me había dicho que lo primero que teníamos que hacer era hallar una vereda por la cual penetrar en el _Nuncajamás._ Yo por supuesto, no tenía idea de a qué se refería pero decidí confiar en él pues aunque en realidad no lo conocía, ahora representaba la única esperanza de encontrar a mi hermano.

Sin embargo, no podía estar preparada para lo que vendría después cuando luego de enfrentar al falso Harry, entramos en el closet de su habitación.

—¿Cómo es posible que…? —dije sin poder terminar.

—Las puertas al Nuncajamás aparecen en lugares donde hay mucha creatividad e imaginación y sabes que los niños están llenos de eso, por lo que puedes encontrar una vereda debajo de sus camas…

—O en sus closets —completé.

—Touché. ¿Vienes? —agregó pasándome su mano justo cuando tras una nube de polvo divisamos una puerta delineada tenuemente de naranja y tras de ella, un inmenso bosque de árboles frondosos.

 _¿Dónde estamos?_

Ron me instó a avanzar por entre la bruma del silencioso y oscuro bosque. Las ramas de los árboles, tan altas que no alcanzaban a distinguirse, me robaban la posibilidad de poder ver el cielo y los aromas combinados de humo, manzanas, tierra fresca, canela y hojas secas, llenaban en estampida mis fosas nasales ocultando debajo de sí, un olor tenue a decadencia y putrefacción.

El lugar parecía quieto al principio pero una vez me fijé con detenimiento, pude percibir movimiento por todas partes y como si varios pares de ojos invisibles me observaran.

—Por fin en casa —murmuró Ron, arrojándose de espaldas en la hierba. Yo en cambio permanecí quieta, tratando de no ponerme aún más nerviosa. Eran demasiados cambios para un día y justo cuando pensaba que no podía haber más sorpresas de momento, pude observar la verdadera esencia del que había sido mi amigo por tanto tiempo.

Su ropa normal había sido sustituida por un pantalón verde y una gruesa capucha marrón, igual que sus zapatillas deportivas que ahora parecían botas de cuero. Su rostro lucía más delgado y anguloso, y su cabello rojo cobrizo que contrastaba con sus ojos azules, lo hacían lucir como un zorro.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba mi atención eran las delgadas y puntiagudas orejas que sobresalían a ambos lados de su cabeza, haciéndolo lucir como los elfos que había visto innumerables veces en las películas de _el señor de los anillos._

—¿Qué sucede, princesa? Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

—A estas alturas no me queda claro lo que eres y lo que no —contesté—, pero me causa curiosidad cómo cambiaste tu aspecto tan rápido ¿Puedes hacer magia?

—Es un glamour —dijo distraídamente y como si yo le estuviera comprendiendo—. A mi señor Sirius no le gusta la ropa mundana y por ello me he puesto un glamour para estar presentable. Es prácticamente lo mismo que hacía en tu mundo. Lo que hacemos todas las hadas.

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que hay más como tú?

—Por supuesto, ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos niños que tienen amigos imaginarios? Tu hermano tenía uno, Hedwig creo que se llamaba. Es una pena que el truequel lo matara.

—¿Y ustedes son invisibles?

—Nos hacemos invisibles o usamos el glamour para esconder nuestra naturaleza. Aunque siempre hay individuos que consiguen vernos. Son personas inocentes, soñadoras o con una gran imaginación.

—Como Harry —aseguré.

—Y como tú —contestó pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el crujir de unas ramas nos sorprendió—. Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa. El bosque es el hogar de todas las hadas y aquí puedes encontrarte con cualquier cosa. Lo mejor será llegar a los dominios de Sirius rápido si no queremos convertirnos en la cena de alguien.

—¿Qué? —exclamé alarmada.

—Camina, princesa.

* * *

Caminamos durante lo que me parecieron horas, aun cuando me percaté de que las manecillas de mi reloj se habían detenido y para cuando Ron volteó a verme, me sentía malhumorada y tan cansada que creí que podía quedarme estancada en cualquier lugar.

—¿Por qué no descansamos un poco? —sugerí acercándome a una pequeña laguna en medio de la nada.

—Ahí no. Muchas cosas oscuras acechan las aguas.

Me detuve un segundo a observar las quietas y cristalinas aguas de la laguna y me pareció ver que había cosas que se movían dentro, por lo que preferí hacerle caso a Ron y seguir caminando.

—No te preocupes, ya sé dónde podemos pasar la noche.

Algunos minutos después llegamos al tronco de un enorme y frondoso árbol. Ron se arrodilló y golpeó suavemente la corteza, antes de obtener respuesta del interior.

—¿Quién está ahí? —chilló una voz desde dentro.

—Soy yo, Dobby.

—¿Ronald Weasley? —preguntó la voz que al abrir la pequeña puerta dejó entrever a un pequeño hombre-elfo que vestía lo que parecía ser una sucia sábana amarrada a su arrugado cuerpo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —contestó Ron mientras Dobby se dedicó a ojearnos.

—¿Ella es… es?

—Lo es.

—Pero no se suponía que ella estaba…

—Lo estaba.

—Oh, por… Pasen antes de que alguien los vea.

No hice ninguna pregunta luego del extraño intercambio entre Dobby y Ron porque solo podía pensar en cómo iba a entrar por la pequeña puerta, sin embargo, todo parecía ser posible en aquel lugar de locos y cuando abrí los ojos —después de que Ron me pidiera que los cerrara y solo confiara en él— estaba dentro de una acogedora salita hecha totalmente de madera.

—Este lugar ha mejorado notablemente —alagó Ron.

—He remodelado desde la última vez —contestó el hombrecillo, satisfecho—. Le tengo un cariño especial.

Dobby fue verdaderamente atento con Ron, luego de decirle que le debería un favor y una vez comí un trozo de baya, me quedé dormida inmediatamente.

Y soñé.

En mi sueño, mi casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. Eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana y todos dormían. Tomé las escaleras y al pasar por la habitación de mis padres pude escuchar el ronquido de James y eso me hizo sentirme extrañamente tranquila. Luego seguí caminando hasta la habitación de Harry que tenía la puerta entreabierta y pude fijarme en que no estaba solo.

Al lado de la cama de mi hermano se alzaba la figura de un chico alto, delgado y vestido de negro y plata. Parecía sólo un poco mayor que yo pero a pesar de ello, su aspecto reflejaba algo más antiguo y peligroso. Por un momento me pareció extrañamente familiar y en una sacudida a mis recuerdos, me percaté de que era el mismo chico que había visto detrás de los árboles camino a casa.

 _¿Qué hacía en mi casa y cómo había entrado?_

Por un momento pensé en confrontarlo, siendo consciente de que estaba soñando pero algo hizo que se me helara la sangre pues su largo y espeso cabello rubio no era capaz de cubrir sus delgadas y puntiagudas orejas.

Era uno de ellos.

Me estremecí de inmediato y pensé en retroceder por el pasillo por el que había llegado pero sus penetrantes ojos grises ya se habían posado en mí.

Era muy guapo. Más que guapo, era hermoso igual que un príncipe de un país extranjero.

Pero su belleza era fría y mortífera como la de una escultura de mármol, inhumana y de otro mundo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras mi corazón parecía latir en mis oídos y antes de que pudiera detallarlo un poco más, se acercó al armario y entró en él para desaparecer de la misma manera en que horas antes lo habíamos hecho Ron y yo.

Me acerqué al armario, agarrando el pomo de la puerta muy despacio.

—¡Hermione mala! —chilló el truequel que reemplazaba a mi hermano, antes de lanzarse sobre mí.

Desperté gritando como loca.

Abrí los ojos y traté de identificar el lugar en el que me hallaba. Mi frente estaba sudorosa y mi corazón palpitaba a mil. Por mi mente volvieron a pasar las imágenes de mi pesadilla y de lo que había sucedido con Harry y abruptamente me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando: todo aquello había sucedido y ahora estaba en el País de las Hadas buscando a mi hermano desaparecido, sin siquiera tener idea de por dónde empezar.

—¿Princesa? —La voz somnolienta de Ron me sacó de mis cavilaciones—. ¿Estás bien? Te escuché gritar —dijo frotando sus ojos.

—Solo fue una pesadilla —contesté, regresando mi respiración a la normalidad.

—Bueno, pues espero que hayas logrado dormir algo porque es hora de irnos.

Me sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente y por ello me obligaba a recordar a cada rato las razones por las cuales había llegado a aquel lugar. Ron dio algunas indicaciones a Dobby, quien una vez salimos, cerró la puerta de su árbol haciendo que volviera a la normalidad. No dejando rastro de que allí había vivienda alguna.

Ron y yo empezamos a caminar por el bosque. Árboles enormes y antiguos se alzaban por todo el camino, ocultando entre las sombras a infinidad de extrañas criaturas que nos observaban. Daba un poco de miedo en realidad, sin embargo, las situaciones que están mal siempre pueden empeorar con un pensamiento como ese y justo cuando creí que no había cosas más aterradoras, resonaron en el aire algunos aullidos que parecían acercarse.

Ron se paró en seco y antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, hizo que guardara silencio. Entonces oí tras de nosotros el eco espeluznante de un coro de aullidos y ladridos que viajaban con el viento. Mi corazón se aceleró.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una cacería —contestó Ron—. Creo que no nos haría bien que nos persiguieran como a los conejos, aunque ya extrañaba eso de que quisieran matarme todos los días.

—¿Somos la presa? —pregunté, nerviosa hasta los pies.

—¿Nunca has visto una cacería salvaje? —preguntó, divertido—. Y yo que quería darte un tour tranquilo por la región.

—¿Deberíamos huir?

—Eso es imposible —contestó tan tranquilo que pensé que no hablaba en serio—. Si nos han encontrado es porque tienen nuestro rastro y hasta el momento, ningún mortal ha podido escapar de ellos. Supongo que tendré que sacrificar mi dignidad —murmuró de manera teatral—. Las cosas que hago por amor…

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —pregunté pero Ron no me respondió y en cambio, vi como su cuerpo empezó a mutar, convirtiéndose en el de un elegante caballo gris.

«¿Qué esperas?» susurró en mi mente y como pude me coloqué en su lomo. Cabalgar a puro pelo era una mala idea pero parecía mucho peor esperar por ser atrapados, así que como pude, me acomodé y me mantuve firme —en la medida de lo posible— sobre el lomo de Ron, agarrada de su larga crin.

Aquella fue la travesía más aterradora de mi vida.

Lo aullidos estaban cada vez más cerca y a nuestro encuentro llegó una criatura negra que casi me hace caer de mi cabalgadura. Era un perro de caza de un tamaño descomunal, con ojos de fuego azul que había brotado de entre unos matorrales. Pero no estaba solo. Luego de que apareciera, surgieron otros tres más de igual tamaño y aspecto que lucharon por hacerme caer. De no haber sido por la agilidad de Ron, de seguro habría quedado estampillada en el piso.

Y entonces lo vi.

Entre los árboles, una figura esbelta, montada sobre un gran caballo negro. Era el mismo chico de mi sueño y al que había visto entre los árboles. Su rostro angelical y cruel a la vez, sonreía mientras tensaba un arco con una brillante flecha plateada.

—¡Ron! —grité para advertirle sobre el peligro contundente justo antes de que la flecha fuera disparada y desviada de su objetivo por escasos milímetros.

Pero esa no fue la única flecha disparada en nuestra dirección.

A aquella siguieron otras más que fueron dejando un rastro entre los troncos de los árboles por donde pasábamos. Ron empezó a avanzar en zigzag haciendo que yo perdiera el equilibrio y que saliera despedida con violencia de su lomo, yendo a parar a la horquilla de un árbol.

Era mi fin.

Sabía que el jinete del caballo negro venía detrás de nosotros y supe que si me alcanzaba una de sus flechas moriría al instante. No obstante, pasó por debajo del árbol en el que me encontraba y sin mirar atrás, continuó persiguiendo a Ron.

Un suspiro de alivio brotó de mi interior, haciendo que sintiera el dolor de la travesía y del golpe con el árbol en mis costillas. Sin embargo, los aullidos se alejaron y con ellos, el bosque volvió a quedar en total quietud, aunque me preocupó el hecho de quedarme sola.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —dijo alguien, cerca de mí—. Qué interesante.

* * *

Se me había acabado el aire y por eso no grité, aunque casi me caigo del árbol.

—¿Dónde estás? —pregunté al ver que por más de que me esforcé, no pude ver nada entre las ramas y hojas del árbol.

—No me estoy escondiendo, pequeña —contestó la voz, divertida—. Debes abrir un poco más tus ojos —concluyó antes de que unas enormes orbes aparecieran delante de mí—. Eso está mucho mejor.

Y de pronto me encontré mirando la enorme cara de un gato pardo.

—¿Puedes verme?

—Eres un gato —dije y él arqueó una ceja.

—Podría decirse —contestó, lamiendo su cola—. Mi nombre es Crookshanks, o simplemente Crook. Tengo diversos nombres pero supongo que todos significan algo parecido, así que sí, en esencia soy un gato.

Sus ojos inteligentes no dejaban de registrarme y por un momento me sentí perdida. Ron no podía haberme abandonado, ¿o sí?

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté tratando de que mi voz no temblara.

—Humana —ronroneó rascando su oreja—, estaba en mi árbol descansando hasta que tú viniste a perturbarme y encima preguntas ¿qué quiero?

—Lo lamento.

El gato no contestó y en cambio pareció querer marcharse.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuve.

—¿Ahora eres tú la que quiere algo?

—Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme.

—¿Y por qué iba a querer ayudarte?

—Estoy buscando a mi hermano —continué, ignorando su pregunta—. Se lo ha llevado la Corte Tenebrosa.

—¿Y eso a mí, por qué me podría interesar? —preguntó en un bostezo.

—Ayúdame por favor. Dame una pista o lo que sea y yo te lo compensaré, lo prometo.

Crook me miró por fin.

—¿Sugieres que te haga un favor?

—Sí y yo te lo compensaré de alguna manera.

—Ten cuidado con lo que prometes —advirtió—. Si te ayudo estarás en deuda conmigo y te aseguro que te cobraré.

Ni siquiera lo pensé. Estaba desesperada.

—Sí. Necesito encontrar a Ronald Weasley, es un…

—Ya sé quién es —contestó, aburrido.

—¡Genial! —respondí con entusiasmo—. ¿Crees que puedes llevarme con él?

—¿A la Corte de Verano? —preguntó antes de lamer su pata—. Claro que puedo. Solo no te quedes atrás.

* * *

Seguir a Crookshanks fue una tarea titánica.

Entre tener que caminar —o correr en algunos casos—, esconderme de cualquier criatura que pareciera ir tras nosotros, huir de un grupo de trasgos hambrientos y conseguir arañarme los brazos hasta el cansancio, llegamos por fin a una arboleda.

No sólo moría de cansancio al llegar a aquel sitio sino que además había empezado a marearme.

—¿Qué sucede, humana? —preguntó el gato volviéndose hacia mí.

—No lo sé, siento que todo empieza a dar vueltas.

—Tentáculas venenosas —susurró—. Debí advertirte que las esquivaras.

Respiré hondo y tratando de aclarar mi cabeza.

—¿Moriré?

—No si llegamos a tiempo —contestó volviendo a caminar—. Ya estamos cerca, solo no cierres los ojos.

Pero cada vez me costaba más hacerle caso. Cada paso que daba hacía que me consumiera más en la oscuridad y por un momento creí que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para encontrar a Harry, había sido en vano.

—Hasta aquí voy yo —pronunció Crookshanks y yo volví mi mirada a él.

—¿No vendrás?

—Sigue caminando hasta que él se muestre. Me debe un favor y te ayudará a llegar a tu destino.

—¿De quién estás hablando? —pregunté contrariada y no supe si por el veneno o porque aquello parecía absurdo.

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas. ¿Aún eres virgen, verdad?

Si hubiera tenido aliento me habría sonrojado ante la pregunta, pero en vez de eso, eché a andar sin decir una palabra. No obstante, ya no podía más y unos metros adelante, me detuve.

Crookshanks había desaparecido y yo volvía a estar como al principio. Sola y asustada.

—Hola, Hermione Granger —susurró una voz.

—¿Hola? —contesté, tratando de ubicar a un emisor que parecía invisible.

—Aquí —dijo lo que parecía un ciervo con cuernos de luz y ojos dorados—. Bienvenida, princesa.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Porque te esperábamos hace mucho —dijo con voz etérea y yo pensé que estaba empezando a alucinar. O a morir, para el caso.

—No entiendo, ¿Quiénes me esperaban?

—No tienes que entenderlo —murmuró antes de hacer que un halo plateado descendiera sobre mí y cerrara mis ojos—. Duerme, mi princesa. Pronto estarás con tu padre, y dile a Crookshanks que elijo ayudarte por motivos propios y no porque le deba un favor.

Y el sueño brumoso me reclamó.

* * *

Cuando desperté, mi cuerpo descansaba sobre una suave cama de sábanas verdes. Sentía que mis piernas estaban entumidas pero me percaté de inmediato de que ya no traía los arañazos en los brazos.

—Hola, princesa —pronunció una voz suave muy cerca de mí—. Mi nombre es Katie. Espero que se sienta mejor.

Una criatura mitad cabra, mitad humana me observaba con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté confundida. La criatura sonrió.

—En la Corte del Rey de Verano.

—La tentácula venenosa… —susurré.

—Ya está solucionado y ahora mismo, su majestad la espera.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté incorporándome de golpe.

—Sígame.

Salir de aquella habitación fue todo un espectáculo. Un sendero de ramas y árboles en flor se extendió ante mí, lleno de capullos que despedían aromas tan penetrantes que volví a marearme y al finalizar, una cortina de enredaderas dejaba entrever un claro rodeado de árboles altísimos que formaban una especie de catedral de columnas gigantes y frondosas.

A diferencia de lo que sucedió en el bosque, aquí pude saber que era de día pues un sol resplandeciente se colaba por entre las copas de los árboles. Y en el interior del claro se agolpaba un centenar de hadas que vestían vaporosos trajes de gala que me hicieron suponer que estaba ante la nobleza de aquel mundo extraño.

—Por aquí —indicó Katie, llevándome a una estancia donde había un par de tronos. Uno ocupado u otro vacío. Al lado del trono ocupado había una jaula con un enorme pájaro negro de ojos azules.

El rey Sirius —no lo había visto jamás, pero deduje que era él— se erguía en el trono de la derecha, con la vista fija en la corte. Era alto y esbelto y el cabello oscuro le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos grises parecían una nube de tormenta que se fijó en mí, en cuanto entré en el lugar. Katie se irguió en el suelo cuando sintió a su rey observándola y en señal de respeto, hice lo mismo.

—Levántate, Hermione Granger.

Su voz era suave pero no por ello, menos imponente.

—¿Cómo es que has entrado en mis dominios cuando no debías conocer el Nuncajamás?

No sabía cómo debía contestarle a un rey de las hadas pero opté por hablar con la verdad.

—Vine a buscar a mi hermano, señor. Su nombre es Harry Potter.

—¿Y crees que está aquí?

—No estoy segura, pero mi amigo Ron… Ronald me dijo que posiblemente había sido raptado por hadas.

—Entiendo —contestó Sirius girando su rostro hacia el pájaro en la jaula—. De nuevo transgrediendo la ley.

—¿Qué le hizo? —pregunté, estando cien por ciento segura de que el pájaro era Ron.

—Lo he castigado por desobedecer —dijo con voz suave pero firme—. Su deber era estar al pendiente de ti y de que nunca encontraras este lugar y por ello, permanecerá en esa forma por unos cuantos siglos.

—¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Unos cuantos siglos? Él solo quería ayudarme.

—Los seres inmortales no vemos la vida de la misma manera que los humanos y el hecho de que haya cedido a tus pretensiones demuestra que se ha vuelto débil, sucumbiendo a las emociones mortales. Ahora deber recordar cómo son los duendes.

—¿Y entonces, qué pasará con mi hermano?

—No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no está en esta corte.

Mis esperanzas se fueron por el traste. Al parecer aquí no iba a obtener ayuda, por lo que consideré marcharme, esperando no ofender a nadie en el camino. Las hadas no son seres de fiar.

—Bien, supongo que tendré que buscar en otra parte.

—Me temo —dijo el rey Sirius—, que no puedo dejarte marchar aún.

—¿Qué? —rezongué— ¿Por qué?

—Son muchos los que saben que estás aquí —contestó menos sereno que antes—. Tengo muchos enemigos fuera de esta corte y si te marchas, te utilizarán en mi contra. Además, mañana será el Elíseo.

—No entiendo —contesté confundida—. Solo soy una humana. No tengo nada que ver con ustedes. ¿Por qué habrían de utilizarme en su contra? Yo solo quiero recuperar a mi hermano.

—Porque tú, Hermione Granger —respondió el rey con sus ojos sobre mi rostro—. Eres mi hija.

* * *

Sentí el mundo temblar a mis pies mientras todo permaneció en silencio.

 _¿Qué había dicho?_

 _¿Su hija?_

Aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto pero el rostro de Sirius permanecía tan serio que me permití dudar por un momento. Yo todavía debía estar soñando pues no había manera de que aquel disparate fuera real. Ron me lo habría dicho antes. Lo habría hecho, ¿verdad? No obstante, recordar todo lo que «mi amigo» me había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, hizo que concibiera la posibilidad.

—No es posible —susurré—. Mi madre se casó con mi padre y luego él desapareció y ella se casó con James, ¡lo que dices es una mentira! —grité sin importar si le faltaba al respeto.

—Es verdad —contestó, ignorando mi falta de cortesía—. Pero el hombre con quien se casó tu madre, no es tu padre, Hermione. Tu padre soy yo. —Se levantó de su trono—. Tienes mi sangre, lo que te hace mitad hada, mitad mortal y esa fue la razón por la que le encargué a Ron que te cuidara. Siempre pudiste vernos.

—No te creo —balbuceé—. Mi madre amaba a mi padre. No habría tenido por qué… —callé al instante, pues sentí que mi garganta se cerraba.

—Tu madre era una mujer preciosa y extraordinaria, pero se sentía vacía. A veces pasa con los artistas. Tienen una sensibilidad que los hace diferentes al resto de personas.

—Basta —dije sintiendo que me ardían los pulmones—. No puedo ser uno de los suyos.

—Eres mitad hada. Ya te lo dije. Pero eso basta para que mis enemigos intenten controlarme utilizándote en mi contra. Eres más peligrosa de lo que crees, hija mía y por ello, te quedarás aquí.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —pregunté pensando en mi madre, en James y en todo lo que estaría dejando atrás.

—Hasta que yo lo considere pertinente —dijo y sonó igual que mi madre. Fruncí el ceño—. Como mínimo tendrás que quedarte al Elíseo. La Corte de Invierno viene mañana y quiero que estés donde pueda verte —concluyó, antes de dirigir su mirada a Katie —. Lleva a mi hija a sus aposentos y ve que esté cómoda.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió ella.

Yo no fui capaz de decir una palabra más.

* * *

Las siguientes horas fueron una borrosa imagen que dio vueltas en mi mente.

Luego de que Katie me dejara de nuevo en mi habitación y optara por llorar un rato contra la almohada de suaves plumas sobre la cama, me di cuenta de que no sacaría nada con derrumbarme de esa manera y menos cuando debía idear un plan para salir de los dominios de Sirius. Si es que quería recuperar a mi hermano.

Sin embargo, una luz se encendió en mi cabeza cuando recordé que el evento del siguiente día traería consigo a la Corte de Invierno que según Ron, posiblemente habían sido quienes raptaran a Harry.

Debía quedarme. Por lo menos por un día más y por ello decidí que trataría de recomponerme y hacerle frente a la situación.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al que parecía ser el cuarto de baño donde conseguí un poco de agua limpia. Necesitaba borrar los rastros de lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro, por lo que me lavé con abundante agua antes de secarme con la toalla de seda —que parecía una suave telaraña bien entretejida—, colgada a un costado y casi consigo golpearme la cabeza contra la pared a mis espaldas al advertir la imagen que me devolvió el espejo.

Mis ojos castaños parecían más grandes que de costumbre, haciendo que mi rostro luciera casi caricaturesco y mis orejas —que hasta hace un día eran perfectamente normales— ahora lucían largas y puntiagudas.

Igual que las de _Ellos_.

Si me había negado a creer en lo que me habían dicho, esto parecía una especie de confirmación. O tal vez se debiera a que no había comido nada desde… ya no recordaba cuándo había probado una comida decente. Extrañamente, mi bolso bordado de cuentas estaba cerca de la cama y allí todavía seguían las patatas fritas y la coca cola, que fue lo único que me atreví a comer pues había escuchado (en los cuentos, por supuesto) que la comida de las hadas era peligrosa.

Parecía que estaba atrapada por cualquier lado por donde se le mirase y por si fuera poco, Ron continuaba convertido en un pájaro, tal vez por el resto de la eternidad.

—Así que tú eres la mestiza de Sirius… —una voz susurrada me sobresaltó—. No sé qué espera que pueda hacer contigo.

No tengo idea de cómo consiguió entrar pero al darme vuelta me encontré con la figura de una alta mujer de piel tan blanca como el papel y de cabello negro y liso. Su vestido oscuro parecía tragarse la luz de la habitación y sus largos dedos como de araña me dieron la impresión de que parecía una calavera.

—¿Hacer conmigo? —pregunté con cautela.

—Debo vestirte de manera decente para el Elíseo, pero estás demasiado sucia, mestiza.

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger —dije a la defensiva.

—Das tu nombre con mucha facilidad —agregó con molestia—. Como sea, debo empezar a trabajar ahora si espero acabar para mañana. Ah y por cierto, soy Madame McGonagall —dijo con vanidad—. Escucharás bastante de mí.

La mujer pidió a Katie que me ayudara a bañarme lo cual me pareció ridículo teniendo en cuenta que soy una persona adulta, no obstante y a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, terminé siendo refregada por el hada. Esto parecía de locos, igual que la manera como la mujer con dedos de araña me envolvió en un capullo de seda que después de algunas horas se convirtió en un hermoso y ligero vestido plateado.

—Es todo, no es mi mejor trabajo pero más presentable que los harapos que traías contigo —dijo satisfecha—. Ahora duerme. Mañana temprano vendrán a prepararte para el evento.

Y aunque mi cuerpo estaba teniendo dificultades para habituarse a los cambios de tiempo, me dormí.

Y volví a soñar.

En mi sueño había un enorme salón parecido al que había visto anteriormente cuando me presenté ante el rey Sirius, pero a diferencia de este, en vez de estar lleno de adornos de la naturaleza misma, parecía una fortaleza de metal puro.

Había demasiadas criaturas extrañas que me miraban con ojos brillantes, algunas tenían cables como cabello y otras parecían hechas del mismo material que el salón; todas ubicadas de frente a un enorme trono de hierro en cuyo costado había una jaula.

—¿Hermy, eres tú? —La voz de Harry hizo que me estremeciera.

Mi pequeño hermano era quien estaba dentro del artefacto de metal que traté de alcanzar, antes de ser detenida por lo que parecía ser un ejército.

—No tan rápido, Hermione Granger —dijo una voz preveniente del trono. Ahora había alguien allí, alguien que no había advertido antes—. Me temo que no es tan sencillo. Antes debes darme algo a cambio.

—¿Qué quieres? —razoné con el intruso, a pesar de saber que soñaba. Tal vez aquí mis sueños pudieran ser pistas de algo.

Se levantó de su trono, aún sin revelar su identidad, permitiendo que solo pudiera advertir su sonrisa brillante en la oscuridad.

—A ti…

Entonces desperté.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte que creí que en cualquier momento iba a hacer que me estallara el pecho. Cerca de mí se encontraba Katie, recogiendo no sé qué cosas del suelo y sentada sobre un pequeño sillón estaba Madame McGonagall.

—Creo que ya dormiste suficiente, mestiza —dijo la mujer levantándose de su lugar—. Es hora de que empecemos a prepararte. No querrás avergonzar a tu padre.

«No es mi padre» quise decir, pero el sueño y todo lo acontecido últimamente me habían dejado sin fuerzas.

Madame McGonagall ordenó a Katie y a otra chica cuyo nombre no conocía que organizaran mi indomable cabello. Casi me dormí mientras ellas recogían mis rizos en un agraciado remolino sobre mi cabeza, mantenido allí con brillantes horquillas que hacían juego con el vestido y con el zafiro en mi pecho.

—¿Y bien, qué piensas? —preguntó haciéndome ver en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había mandado traer a mi habitación.

Me permití contemplarme por un instante y habiendo superado ya lo de mis ojos y orejas, me permití ver que lucía realmente bonita.

—Es hermoso. Ni siquiera puedo reconocerme.

—Bien, sólo no hagas que te maten.

—¿Podrían hacerlo? —pregunté un poco temerosa.

—Si te metes con la gente equivocada, tal vez.

* * *

Caminé detrás de Katie por un sendero que nos llevó hasta un patio descubierto y lleno de hadas que danzaban salvajemente al ritmo de una misteriosa y sombría música que parecía ser contagiosa.

Yo misma no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y empezar a balancearme inadvertidamente cuando pasamos muy cerca de ellos. Parecía que nada importaba si bailaba. Se veían tan despreocupados y apasionados que pensé que me vendría bien un poco de diversión. Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta de que sólo era uno de esos juegos de la mente que solían divertir a las hadas.

Me alejé lo más rápido que pude, mordiendo mis labios para poder concentrarme en lo que me importaba y entrando al gran salón, pude divisar a Sirius y a la que suponía sería su esposa, la reina Marlene.

El hada por supuesto era mortíferamente hermosa y me observaba como si quisiera aniquilarme de un solo tajo. Estaba convencida de que ya se había enterado de que yo era la hija bastarda de su esposo y eso por supuesto, no la hacía muy feliz.

Por otra parte, Ron no se veía por ningún lado y eso me hacía pensar que tal vez aún no había sido liberado de su castigo.

—¿Te diviertes? —Una conocida voz me sobresaltó.

—¡Crookshanks! —exclamé—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tomaba una siesta pero me pareció que pronto habría un espectáculo digno de presenciar y decidí venir. ¿Qué tal la vida en la corte de tu padre?

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—Por supuesto, soy un gato —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y qué pretendías con esto? ¿Conseguir un favor?

—Siempre es bueno que el rey de las hadas te deba algo.

Deseé reprocharle más cosas pero en aquel momento Madame McGonagall apareció para reñirme.

—La Corte de Invierno llegará pronto —murmuró en mi oído—. Tu padre ha requerido tu presencia en la mesa principal, así que ve y ocupa tu lugar.

Halándome disimuladamente del brazo me llevó hasta allí donde sentí que la reina me taladraba con la mirada. La verdad no sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta ceremonia y tampoco sabía cómo debía dirigirme a nadie pues no los conocía y por un momento pensé en salir corriendo de allí aunque de seguro sería una pésima idea. En su lugar, hice una torpe reverencia.

—La Corte de Verano le da la bienvenida a Hermione Granger —dijo Sirius con voz ceremoniosa antes de señalar la silla vacía casi al final de la mesa.

Caminé hasta allí sintiéndome totalmente estúpida y al llegar simplemente me senté, intentando pasar desapercibida.

—¡Vaya! Eso ha sido muy impresionante —dijo Crookshanks con sarcasmo.

—Cállate —murmuré, antes de escuchar que la música dejaba de sonar para dar paso a un estridente sonido de trompetas.

—Y aquí están —declaró el gato—. Esto se pone interesante.

Las trompetas sonaron más fuerte mientras las paredes de espino empezaron a moverse y a dar paso a un enorme arco de rosas negras y a un viento helado que llenó la estancia.

Un hada arrugada y pequeña, vestida con un abrigo negro avanzó por delante, deteniéndose frente a la entrada, inflando el pecho y exclamando con voz potente:

—Su majestad, la reina Narcissa, Soberana de la Corte de Invierno, Gobernante de los territorios de Otoño, reina del Aire y la Oscuridad.

Y entonces las hadas de invierno empezaron a aparecer.

A simple vista no parecían diferentes de las de la Corte de Verano pero su aura oscura y perversa parecía difícil de disimular, igual que el cambio de temperatura que produjeron en el ambiente una vez empezaron a dispersarse por el salón.

Y al final estaba ella.

Un hada alta de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como el mar en las profundidades que se deslizó con gracia por el salón, llevando un oscuro y pesado vestido que la hacía lucir poderosa.

Tras de ella, dos nobles vestidos de negro y plata, uno de piel clara y otro de piel oscura, altos y por supuesto, hermosos caminaban con arrogancia y orgullo, con sus manos sosteniendo afiladas espadas acomodadas en sus caderas y sus capas ondeando al viento.

—Blaise y Theodore, los hijos mayores de Narcissa —respondió Crookshanks a mi pregunta no formulada.

No obstante, a pesar de la belleza de aquellas hadas de sangre azul, mi atención se fijó en el tercero de ellos que caminaba detrás, con indisimulado aburrimiento. También iba vestido de negro y plata pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises lo hacían inconfundible.

Sentí que se me heló la sangre.

Era él, el chico de mis sueños y el mismo que nos había perseguido a Ron y a mí por el bosque.

Mi primer impulso fue esconderme, aunque técnicamente era imposible estando tan visible. Ni siquiera para Crookshanks pasó desapercibida mi actitud.

—¡Ese es el chico que quería matarme en el bosque! —exclamé, aunque traté de no hacer demasiado escándalo.

—Ese es el príncipe Draco —comentó Crookshanks—. El hijo menor de la reina Narcissa y por lo que he escuchado, un cazador excelente.

—No me importa quién sea —dije removiéndome incómoda—. Necesito salir de aquí antes de que decida acabar con su trabajo.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, humana. El príncipe Draco no se arriesgará a provocar la ira del rey Sirius en su propia casa. Además, la cacería fue hace varios días y a estas alturas ya debe haberse olvidado de ti.

Ignoré a Crookshanks y me fijé en la reverencia que el príncipe le hacía a los soberanos de verano antes de recorrer la mesa con su mirada y posarla exclusivamente en mí. Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír ladinamente, haciendo que me estremeciera inevitablemente.

Draco no se había olvidado de mí.

Lo positivo fue que se sentó cerca de su reina, muy alejado de mi lugar. Sin embargo, mentiría al negar que en varias ocasiones dirigí mis ojos a él para asegurarme de que no estuviera planeando algo en mi contra, y a pesar de que me sentí un poco ansiosa con ello, el resto de la velada transcurrió en lo que podría llamarse «total normalidad».

Y luego de que el banquete fuera servido y devorado —aunque yo personalmente evité comer más de un bocado— para dar paso a una larga tertulia de política entre los monarcas de las dos cortes, Draco misteriosamente desapareció.

Fruncí el ceño buscándolo con la mirada entre los bailarines y también entre el resto de súbditos de su corte, y sin embargo, no conseguí hallarlo hasta que sentí una suave risa a mi lado que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

—Así que tú eres la famosa mestiza de Sirius —dijo rodeándome con su fría mirada gris que parecía divertida.

De cerca era aún más guapo de lo que parecía a distancia. Con pómulos altos y el cabello rubio un poco revuelto cayendo sobre sus ojos. Mis traidoras manos desearon con demasiado ímpetu poder acariciarlo por lo que con horror me revolví en mi asiento mientras Draco volvía a hablar.

—Y pensar —sonrió de nuevo— que hace unos días pude haberte matado sin siquiera haber estado persiguiéndote.

Traté de disimular que estaba un poco nerviosa y con cuidado observé a Sirius que platicaba entretenidamente con Marlene y Narcissa.

Estaba sola en esto.

—Te lo advierto —dije intentando que la voz me sonara autoritaria—, si intentas algo contra mí, mi padre cortará tu cabeza y la colgará en su pared.

Era irónico que ahora que me convenía, llamara «padre» a Sirius.

—No te preocupes, princesa. No voy a romper las reglas del Elíseo y tampoco quiero avergonzar a Narcissa —se puso serio—, además, no es por eso que estoy aquí.

—¿Entonces, qué es lo que quieres?

Draco hizo una reverencia.

—Que me concedas un baile.

—¿Cómo? —pregunté incrédula—. ¿Intentaste matarme y aun así pretendes que baile contigo?

—Eso fue entonces y esto es ahora —dijo con suavidad—. Y por otra parte, es una tradición del Elíseo que un hijo y una hija de los dos territorios bailen para demostrar la buena voluntad de ambas cortes.

—Pues es una tradición muy tonta —dije cruzando mis brazos— y no pienso hacerme partícipe de ella.

Levantó una ceja. —¿Insultarás a mi reina, negándote a bailar? Narcissa es muy rencorosa y culpará a Sirius de esta ofensa. Quién sabe cuándo olvidará algo tan grosero.

¡Qué bien! Entre Marlene y Narcissa podrían acabar conmigo perfectamente. ¿Acaso quería seguir dando traspiés por todo el mundo de las hadas?

—Entonces, no tengo elección —dije resignada.

—Siempre puedes elegir, princesa. —Draco me tendió su mano—. No quiero obligarte pero ambas cortes están esperando esto —sonrió y sentí que su sonrisa hacía que me erizara la piel—, además te doy mi palabra de que seré un caballero hasta que termine la noche.

¡Demonios! ¿Podía ser más encantador?

—De igual manera te avergonzaré —dije ligeramente molesta—, no sé bailar.

—Por supuesto que sabes bailar —exclamó—, eres hija del rey de las hadas.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras la mano de Draco continuaba pacientemente extendida hacia mí. Tal vez me conviniera bailar con el hijo de la reina de la corte donde estaba recluido mi hermano y por ello decidí apoyar mi mano en la suya.

Draco me dio una leve sonrisa mientras yo sentí como su piel fría estremecía la mía por la proximidad. Olía a hielo y a menta, una combinación atrayente y mientras ambos nos levantamos de la mesa, miles de pares de ojos se fijaron en nosotros.

—No puedo hacer esto —murmuré a Draco.

—Todo va a estar bien —contestó apretando mi mano—. Confía en mí.

Al llegar al centro de la pista, Draco tomó una de mis manos e hizo que colocara la otra sobre su hombro mientras la música empezó a sonar. Personalmente me concentré en no pisarlo y en general en no hacer el ridículo hasta que escuché una risa ahogada a mi lado.

—Deja de pensar. —Me dijo con sus labios formados en una sonrisa—. Sólo cierra los ojos y siente la música. El resto del mundo no importa.

Y por extraño que pareciera, hice lo que me dijo.

Ambos empezamos a balancearnos elegantemente y por un momento me perdí entre el profundo gris de sus ojos y el aroma fresco de su piel. Ahora sabía por qué resultaba tan atrayente, ni siquiera Ron y su glamour de hada habían logrado hacer que me perdiera como Draco lo había conseguido.

¡Ron! Recordé y entonces volví al presente y a mi propósito: debía encontrar a Harry y Draco podía ayudarme con eso.

—Oye —empecé sin dejar de moverme—, ¿Eres el hijo de la reina Narcissa?

Sonrió arrogante. —Creo que está comprobado que sí.

—¿Y sabes si a ella le gusta coleccionar cosas?

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Humanos, tal vez?

—Unos cuantos, ¿Por qué?

—¿No habrá de casualidad en tu corte un niño de unos cuatro años, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes?

—No que yo recuerde, pero llevo mucho tiempo fuera de la corte —dijo haciéndome girar—. ¿Ves? Te lo dije, eres una digna hija de tu padre.

Traté de ignorar el comentario y en cambio me concentré en lo que me había dicho. La información no era mucha en realidad, por lo cual supuse que de todas maneras debería ir a la Corte de Invierno y eso hacía que el corazón se me acelerara. La travesía al parecer recién iniciaba y yo seguía ahí, bailando con un hermoso pero peligroso príncipe de las hadas. Cuando la música se detuvo con el giro final, Draco hizo que terminara aferrada a él, con su cara a centímetros de la mía y sus ojos grises brillantes e intensos, fijos en los míos.

Nos quedamos de esa manera un momento como congelados en el tiempo y con el corazón zumbando en nuestros oídos. Draco sonrió y yo me di cuenta de que solo debía dar medio paso para poder rozar sus labios hasta que un grito desgarró el aire nocturno, haciéndonos reaccionar.

De inmediato me soltó y antes de alejarse, besó mi mano y me miró fijamente.

—Hasta una próxima ocasión, Hermione Granger —dijo antes de que la máscara de hielo volviera a posarse en su rostro.

Esa era nuestra despedida y la manera de recordarme lo que me había hecho entrar a aquel lugar. Poco a poco me alejé de la pista, donde el caos empezaba a crecer ante lo que parecía una especie de ataque.

Era mi oportunidad.

Ahora sólo debía buscar a Ronald Weasley.

* * *

¡Por amor a Merlín! Este es el OS más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida y la verdad no tengo idea de si alguien lo leerá. En todo caso, mi idea fue hacer una especie de resumen del primer libro de la saga The Iron Fey con los personajes de Harry Potter (Bueno, en realidad me quedé como a la mitad) pero ese era el límite de palabras y supongo que no sé si resultará interesante.

Sin embargo, aquí está y si alguien quiere leerlo, bienvenido sea.

Gizz.


End file.
